The Vampire and the Cy-Bug
by Sticky Wipplesnit II
Summary: (asked by Chel127) It will be a little Beauty and the Beast style. Turbo wake up in a very diferent place than Sugar Rush. He found out he received a new chance in his life, but he's still on his Cy-Bug form, and he need a way to back to his normal form. Hotel Transylvania remake/AU, post Wreck-It Ralph, TurboXMavis, JhonnyXOC, rated T just to be safe
1. Awakening

_**The Vampire and the Cy-Bug**_  
**Dedicated to Chel127. **_It will be a little Beauty and the Beast style. Turbo wake up in a very diferent place than Sugar Rush. He found out he received a new chance in his life, but he's still on his Cy-Bug form, and he has a lot to learn in order to be back to his normal form. _**It's a really short prolog, but it's just to begun, I'm already writing next chapter, longest and better.**

* * *

Turbo saw the hot cola beacon comming near quickly and realized there was nothing he could do anymore, that was his end. He screamed, first scared with his realizes and so for the pain when he felt the liquid burning all his body, then nothing.

He couldn't say how many time he passed on that situation he couldn't say. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Maybe even days... Nothing to see, hear or even feel, just nothing.  
But why was he still conscious? It was what happens after game character's death? It was worst than any torture.  
But he should admite after all he did he deserved that, he was paying for his errors.

He couldn't handle taht anymore... He was going to get crazy if he haven't nothing to do for any more minute.  
It was when everything changed. First he could heard the explosions... No, that was a thunderstorm. So he began to feel the rain and noticed he could move again. After it the darkness began to light up and he could see it was night and he was in a forest.

He began to feel the fall of the rain and hear the distant but loud sound of the thunders and tried to stand up, it was when he noticed he was still in his Cy-Bug form. It was the worst to him.  
No, the worst was be lost in a deep dark forest during a thunderstorm.

He walked for a while, without even know where he was going or why, but walked, and when he thought he couldn't walk any longer he found...  
It was the biggest castle he had ever seen. Smiled at the thought of be protected of the rain in a warm place.  
But the place certainly wasn't what he expected. It was full of... He couldn't say, various kind of... Creatures, it was the best word he could use to describe them. He certainly was in big troubles.


	2. Lyra e Mavis

**Besides you already knowing what happened in this part of the history, I decided write it to introduce you the second new character of the history, Lyra Willows, a young vampire who Dracula raise since she was nineteen and who will fill part of the Mavis old role in the history.**

**The Vampire and The Cy-bug**

_**Chapter 1: Lyra and Mavis**_

"Dad, you said that whenever I turned 118 that I could go out and see the world like every other adult that comes and goes from this hotel." In her bedroom at Hotel Transylvania, Mavis Dracula, turning now 118, was pretending to be talking to her father, but in fact she was just speaking alone, trying to decide what to say and imagining if she had a chance to convince him. "But, Mavey-Wavey, it's not safe. Bleh, bleh, bleh." She pretended to be mimicking her father replying.

A laugh come from the girl's bad. It was another girl and the two couldn't be more different. Mavis had black, short, straight hair, while the girl on the bed, Lyra Willows, had blonde, long curly hair, mavis had blue eyes and Lyra green ones, the only common thing between the two girls was the pale skin and a pair of fangs, normal in vampires.

Mavis ignored Lyra and continued her discuss.

"But, Dad, you gave us your word. We were eating mice and you specifically said that you gave us your word."

"To you it all works, but you think you'll really convince him? Believe me, I tried." Lyra said.

"He promised."

That moment Dracula opened the door and peaked his head in the door.

"Good morning, Mavey-Wavey. And Lyra, are you already up too, good."

He walked in the her room.

"Happy birthday, my little mouse." He said to Mavis.

Mavis stopped pacing back and forth on the ceiling and crossed her arms.

"Thank you, Dad. I know it's my birthday."

"I have so much fun planned. Whoo-hoo! But, first let's go catch some scorpions. Just the three of us. How about that, dead-ums?"

Mavis jumped from the ceiling to the floor.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"You two want to go out into the world and you can."

Mavis held up her finger.

"Aha! I knew you were gonna sayit. But, Dad, you gave us your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred. It's the cord of our... Wait. What?" The two girls asked the last part together, Lyra sating up.

"I said you two can go."

"Are you kidding us?" Lyra raised an eyebrow.

Dracula shook his head.

"No, Mavis' old enough to drive a hearse, she's old enough to make your own decisions and take care of her little sister. You two can go."

Mavis jumped with excitement.

"Holy rabies! Holy rabies!"

Mavis hugged her father before going to her closet.

She came out with a suitcase and wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt. She laughed and placed a straw hat on her head. She flew past her father before the two girls transformed into bats.

"Wait a second, sweet fangs. Where are you going?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to paradise and this just some stuff I thought I would need."

"Paradise?"

Mavis transformed back to normal.

"Yeah, you know that place out there where you and mom met."

She pulled out an old post card.

"Auntie Wanda said that you two were just like 'zing'!"

Dracula shook his head.

"It's actually Hawaii." Lyra corrected laughing, still in her bat form, that had white fur instead black or brown.

Mavis raised her eyebrow at her sister.

"Hawa-what?"

But before Lyra could explain, Dracula said:

"Honey, I know you're excited, but everybody has come great lengths to see you on your birthday."

"I know. They always do." Mavis replied sadly, transforming back into a bat and sating on her suitcase. "Aren't I getting a little to old for these parties? I love them, but I really want to see new things and maybe meet someone my age."

Dracula's heart dropped when she saw the pouty look on her daughter's face. Lyra hold a amall chuckle.

"Look, there is an human village just after the cemetery, you two can go and will be back in half an hour, what about this to a first time?"

Lyra raised an eyebrow. She never saw any human village so near the hotel, but she said nothing, because her _uncle,_ like she ever called him, couldn't know she did forbidden trips outside, hidden from him.

"Well, it isn't Hawiwi but it'san adventure." Mavis agreed happily. She ran back to the closet and kept the t-shirt, walking out in her normal clothes.

As she passed by her father she hugged him.

"Thank you for trust me dad."

**-KK-**

The two vampires flied together, both extremely excited, Lyra more than Mavis.

"Mavy, you think someday he will let me know the place where I come?" Asked the blonde.

"I'm sure we will go to see it someday. Where you think it can be?"

"I dunno, but I bet it will be a great adventure. There is the village!"

The two approached it and transformed back, up the roof of a house. Mavis immediately went down, but Lyra felt something was out of place, something strange… She watched as Mavis walked by the square curiously. She approached a vitrine from a shop, suddenly she began to be surrounded by menancing humans, Lyra rushed to her. Mavis tried to convince them they aren't a menance, but Lyra knew it wasn't going to work.

"May, time to back home." She called softly.

"Dad was right." Mavis muttered defeated.

Lyra sighed and the two flight back to the castle, each one back to her own bedroom, Mavis really sadly and Lyra suspicious something very wrong was up. Parte inferior do formulLyra raise


	3. Zings

**It's also a resume from a scene you all know very well, but after this I will egan to launch different chapters with new scenes and some changed ones.**

**The Vampire and the Cy-Bug**

_**Chapter 2: Zings**_

Turbo walked by the the loby, examining curiously everything and everyone around, it seemed like a nice place, maybe for some reason he should be there.

No, he needed to find his way back… he was going to have his revenge… He wasn't going to be defeated again. But it was for the morning, or maybe he could wait some days to recover himself , he was really tired and could still feel the pain. Something unusual had just happened to him and he had to find out what.

So a boy entered the hotel. He was apparently human, but the few time Turbo had passed there he learned to not trust the appearences. No one seemed to be paying attention to him, except the hotel's ower, who Turbo had found out being a vampire, who rushed to the boy. Turbo watched as he come back and carried him to a near closet. A time after he appeared back with a complete different boy. Turbo knew it was a disguise, he understand a lot about that things.

The two were almost leaving the hotel when they were stoped by a chef-like guy, as Dracula was talking to him, the boy walked away and ended up in a trouble with a skeleton. The boy began to panic all around, in some moment he ended up catching one of the flying brooms from the which maids and flying all around the loby without control. He flight towards the stairs, were two girls were finishing to went down. The blonde girl noticed him and pushed her friend outta way, the pushed girl fell from the border of the stair, Turbo saw the fall and managed to grab her, the other girl was hit by the boy and the two fell the other side.

Lyra shook her head, dizzy and looked up, directly towards the boy, who also looked at her, they couldn't say a purple light flashing on both's eyes. Turbo looked at the girl in his arms, just the moment Mavis opened her eyes, she blinked and gave him a weaky smile, a light flashed in boths eyes too, Turbo hurried to put her on the ground.

Dracula firstly hushed to Lyra.

"Ly, are you okay?" He asked worried, blocking the girl's vision of the boy before her with his cape.

"I am, it was nothing." She assured him. "How's strange…" She muttered to herself.

"Mavy, and you?" Dracula turned to his daughter.

"I am." She turned to Turbo. "Thnk you for caught me. It wasn't really needed but thank you."

Turbo forced a smile to the girl in front of him. That was when the boy began to recover himself. He muttered something with himself, complete stunned, Lyra raised an eyebrow to her uncle.

"Who's him?" She asked.

"Who?" Dracula asked nervous. "Oh, him? Nobody."

Lyra rolled her eyes and Mavis looked suspicious at him.

"Dad, are you crazy?" She joked, but was true her father was acting a lot strange.

"Dad!" The boy exclaimed in shock.

She crossed her arms.

"I know, Dracula's daughter. It's…"

"Dracula?!" The boy screamed.

"Well, excuse us." Dracula pulled the boy upstairs, letting Lyra, Mavis and Turbo sharing suspicious looks down there.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Vampire and the Cy-Bug**

**_Chapter 3: _**

"Something very strange is up here." Lyra comented. "Want to find out what?" She asked Mavis.

"Not now Ly. After the incident in the village I want to be away from strange things. Plus, I was going to take a drink. Want something too?"  
"Not now Mavy. See you later."  
"And with that, the blode vampire walked up stairs and disappeared.  
Mavis looked at Turbo.  
"Well, seems are just the two of us. Want a refresh?"  
"Sounds like a good plan to me." Turbo smiled at her.  
"So, what's your name?" The girl asked curious.  
"Turbo."  
"So Turbo, where you come?"  
"Well I was usually from Turbo Time before it got unplugged, so I was used to belongs to Sugar Rush, but I was kicked out by a bunch of crazy guys. I don't know what game I'm now, but I need to find a way back."

"What kind of game can a monster live in?" She asked him confuse. "Games are things like Hide and Scare and things like this." For a moment both remained silently, Mavis waiting for an answer and Turbo trying to find out somethinhg to say, finally the girl broke the silence back. "Aren't you going to tell me? Maybe I should ask Lyra, she know a lot about this kind of thing." She shrugged.  
"Isn't it, it's just..." Turbo stopped. Why had he to explain himself to that vampire girl?

First, he wasn't a monster. Well, technically by now, but that wasn't the point. Second, she just could be kidding with him. No way he had been brough to the real world; no way of creatures like he had sawn existe in the gamers' world, it was just impossible. And third, why was he even wasting time with her?  
"You're a little too curious, aren't you?" He asked a little rispid, walking away.  
"And you a little too rude." She protested.  
"You know nothing about me." He replied.  
"I would if you just tell me."

"I haven't time to it. Why you don't go play with your sister and let me alone?"  
"It's all you want? Stay alone? Well, so I'm going to let you alone. Maybe we can talk later, when you refresh your head a little more." Mavis just go to find Lyra.  
Turbo felt guilty when the girl was gone. Maybe he should't had act that way, but since he meet her he was feeling so strange and, besides he hated to admite, he was afraid of that.  
Mavis sighed and rested her back against a wall. She asked herself what was that she was feeling. It was strange but seemed so good. Why had it begun as she meet that strange guy?

Maybe she shouldn't had got so mad with him. She wanted to believe that had nothing to do with her, that he was just a little too reserved about his past, he wouldn't be the first.  
But one thing she was sure going to do, ask her sister about that game thing, and find out about the strange boy Lyra was searching for.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I'm going very slow on this history but I'm already planning some things and I have to say I like it, I would love know what you guys think so, please, review!**


End file.
